


Memory Lane

by Akaiba



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Spoilers, Fix-It, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-01
Updated: 2016-05-01
Packaged: 2018-06-05 16:10:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6712021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akaiba/pseuds/Akaiba
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>*****CAPTAIN AMERICA: CIVIL WAR MOVIE SPOILERS*****</p><p>Fix-it fic for that scene on the quinjet in Siberia.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Memory Lane

**Author's Note:**

> Them talking about a girl at the fair bugged me so I wrote what I thought they should have reminisced about instead. >.>

Steve felt tired. The kind of tired he hadn’t felt in a long time. Knowing he was doing the right thing didn’t counter all the pain of the day’s losses but he knew he couldn’t stop. Steve was checking he his gear before they disembarked and he could hear Bucky behind him, picking through the ship’s array of weaponry. He could hear the clack of Bucky’s metal arm on a gun as he checked it over and if he closed his eyes, metal arm aside, they could be in a tent somewhere about to go on a mission that would hopefully tip the war in their favour. 

 

But they weren’t. Steve wasn’t that man any more and Bucky sure as hell wasn’t either.

 

It still didn’t change anything about their present, Steve knew he wouldn’t have done any of the past few days differently. 

 

“Buck?”

 

Bucky hummed to indicate he was listening, the man he was now being of so few words that Steve had to fill the silences. Where once they were full of Bucky’s humour and teasing, Steve had this harrowed eyed man who when Bucky managed to look him in the eye looked like he was waiting- hoping, even- that Steve would give up on him too, because he already had. Steve had hoped that the last few days had proven to Bucky that he never would.

 

“You are worth it.”

 

He’d had a whole speech ready to drive his point home but now that Steve came to voice it, it wasn’t necessary. Not to him, anyway. He stood very still, firm and unmoving, as Bucky’s eyes snapped to him from where he had pulled the barrel of the sniper rifle he had back to inspect it to stare at Steve. Steve refused to flinch under that hard gaze as Bucky searched him in disbelief.

 

“What we are doing is worth it.”

 

Steve sighed, stepping closer as Bucky rose to stand. “No, Buck-”

 

Bucky moved fast, Steve was still so surprised at the amount of mass Bucky had that he just moved around with the same deft swiftness Natasha had. He was in Steve’s space like he would pick him apart if he could, just to understand. “You mean that.”

 

“Yes.”

 

“I don’t get why.”

 

“Liar.”

 

And there it was. The truth they’d been avoiding that had Steve’s heart hammering in his chest but he couldn’t let Bucky keep believing he wasn’t worth any of this, he had to say something.

 

Bucky’s eyes narrowed at him but Steve could only guess as to whether it was suspicion or anger. It was neither. “You wanna do this now?” Bucky asked incredulously.

 

Steve shrugged and just like he had felt when Rumlow had said Bucky’s name what felt like an age ago, he was that sixteen year old kid staring at Bucky’s mouth and wondering what it felt like. “Not like there’s been a better time and I’m done waiting for one.” He wanted to watch Bucky’s eyes in case he pushed too far but just like he had eighty-two years ago, his gaze dropped to Bucky’s mouth and gave him away entirely.

 

They might be different men but Bucky still read the tell, still understood what it meant. Where sixteen year old Bucky had reached for Steve with a relieved little sigh, Bucky snorted a scoff out of his nose and turned his head, almost as though he were disappointed. But he had a half smile on his mouth and Steve wanted to laugh because he had been right. Bucky remembered.

 

As lightning fast as everything Bucky had decided to do with dogged precision, a hand shot up under his chin. Bucky held his jaw up, the pressure of his flesh hand’s fingers so hard as to probably have left bruises on anyone else. But Steve wasn’t anyone else and Bucky didn’t forget that part either. The first kiss they had ever shared had been soft and sweet, both of them terrified and giddy, and Steve letting Bucky start but ultimately being too eager to not take control. Right then, however, Bucky had all the control and Steve didn’t want to take any of it back. 

 

Bucky was rough, prying his way into Steve’s compliant mouth and kissing with teeth like Steve had unstoppered the lid on something that had been left too long ignored. Steve’s back hit the wall of the quinjet hard but Bucky did not even pause, his metal arm snaking around Steve’s waist to keep him pinned between the wall and the even more immovable mass of Bucky’s body. Steve’s breath hitched and Bucky answered it with a harder kiss, tipping Steve’s head just how Bucky wanted him to slide his tongue into Steve’s mouth and bite on his lower lip when he drew back before diving in again. 

 

It wasn’t the same kiss as the first, but not was the first the same as any that came after it. They still weren’t the same men either and somehow this kiss suited that. It suited them  _ now _ , the men they were in the moment. Teeth and heat and need, men who had lost so much they could never repair it but they still had each other. 

 

Bucky slowed down until they were just sharing breath, puffs of faster exhales heating Steve’s kiss-bruised mouth as Bucky stared at him like he wasn’t sure he could right himself mentally after that. Steve knew the feeling but he felt more like he’d come home. 

 

“We have to go.” Bucky’s voice sounded wrecked and Steve realised it was his hands, curled under Bucky’s arms and tight in the back of Bucky’s jacket, that were keeping him in place. 

 

He didn’t want to let go, even as he relaxed his hands and drew them back to himself, as Bucky stepped away, he wanted to pull him back. “I meant what I said, Buck,” He said instead. “You’re worth it.”

 

Bucky snorted again, but this time the smile was wider. He lifted the rifle from where he had left it, turning back to Steve and hauling him in by his collar. That kiss was softer, a closed lip press of their mouths with a cliched smack as they drew apart. Steve was grinning like an idiot and Bucky looked exasperated with him.

 

“Punk.”

 

“Jerk.” Steve lifted his shield from the floor. They still had a job to do but once it was done, Bucky and he had unfinished business. 

**Author's Note:**

> My Tumblr: akaiba.tumblr.com


End file.
